


Universal Symbols

by GiraffeRobot3000



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Lee Got Hurt Again, M/M, Notes, Winter Stop Stalking Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffeRobot3000/pseuds/GiraffeRobot3000
Summary: After a long day of overexertion, it becomes apparent Lee had hurt himself again. Gaara tried to call him down, but it's hard to do that when the person your trying to communicate to can't get his words out.





	Universal Symbols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrChickenSlinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/gifts).



> This is a lil gift to DrChickenSlinger, who gave me the (basis of the) idea for this piece!

The day was quiet and peaceful, soft pedals drifted in the spring air as Gaara watched them fall. It was the second day of his break to the hidden leaf village, which he had taken for "important reasons", when he really did it just to meet up with his lover.

Gaara did, however have  ~~~~ _ ~~~~ ~~~~some_ work to do, which is what he was doing whilst his boyfriend was off training. He had just taken a small break to take in account the beauty of the early evening.

As he trudged on and passed people of the hidden leaf, he would occasionally come across a ninja friend. They would say hello, or, in Naruto's case, engulf him in a large hug. But as Shino came racing down the streets, telling Gaara the Hokage needed him, and that it was important, he ignored anyone he passed as he raced to the building.

 

* * *

 

Tsunade knew she had a problem. Out of all times for Lee to do something so stupid, he chose the day when his lover was here. Now she has to deal with him, and with Gaara, and with Lee's..  _problem._  

Everyone in the village had been respectful to Lee whenever he was around, but even she, the Hokage, was guilty with complaining about the extra work it tagged onto Lee.  _It makes him so difficult to cope with sometimes..._

Tsunade shook her head.  _It's not his fault! Don't think such things._

Luckily, Gaara had burst into her room to break her from her thoughts.

 "What's the problem, Lady Tsunade?" Gaara asked, trying to act cool, but the slight strain in his voice was still ever present when It came to talking about Lee.

It must be hard on Gaara, having to worry 24/7 about Lee. It wasn't fair for him. Hell, it wasn't fair to both of them.

 "It's...Him,"

 That was all Gaara needed to hear. The Kazekage left just as soon as he came in, heading to the hospital.

 

 

* * *

 

Lee always hated hospitals. Well, that wasn't true. Lee always hated being in a hospital. Wait, try again. Lee always hated being a patient in a hospital. There. That was what he ment. Did he over think it too much? Is he over thinking over thinking? What was he thinking about? Right. He was thinking about thinking.  _Thinking, thinking, thinking._ God, why can't his brain just have an off switch! Lee's body jerked involuntary inwards, and his wrist immediately reacted. He didn't want to be in here. He should be outside! Training, with the rest of the team! He's been sheltered into the hospital too many times recently, he just wanted to go outside and do the only thing that kept his ongoing thoughts from going someplace else...

 

* * *

 

 

Gaara burst into the hospital, hurriedly asking for the room number for Lee's room. He pushed though the doors into the small room, where Lee was curled up in a bed, making the odd groaning noises he did when he was worked up. His voice came out choked, full of sobs, and his eyes looked flat, like they weren't focusing on one thing because how could they?

Gaara sat next to him on the bed, wrapping a soothing arm around Lee's shoulders. It did little to stop the sounds Lee was emmiting, but it told Lee of his presence, that he was there.

Following what he always did, Gaara took a small piece of paper and made a small heart on it. He layed it onto Lee's knee, and his eyes flitted from the wall down to the paper. The adjusts in his eyes was evidence that he had seen it, really seen it, and processed what it meant. 

 

_It's going to be ok, because I'm right here with you._

 

Lee opened his mouth to try to say something, and all that came out was the groans. He couldn't talk like this. 

Gaara came prepared, though, and let Lee write on the paper next. Lee made another heart intertwining with the first. Lee's was much shakier, and Gaara could tell that was upsetting Lee, so he took the paper away from him, and set it on a side table where he could only see it if he turns his head, and how badly he wished that Lee would turn his head. But he kept it trained on the empty spot where the paper was. 

Gaara started a small, one way conversation with Lee, talking about the sand village, and how it was doing well. Usually, Gaara didn't really like to talk, but he knew Lee needed this right now.

 

Having an autistic lover was no easy feat, but it was something Gaara was prepared to do if it meant being close to Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; please know I don't know a lot about autism, this is just going off of the knowledge I know of it. I don't mean to offend, and I'm sorry if I did.
> 
> I've always though Lee was a little different based on his tendency to talk with his hands, and speak full length words instead of the shortened one (like how he says do not instead of don't) so I thought it would be a good idea to experiment on it, and I'm glad I did! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
